Mama
by Mollyyywood
Summary: How could a night of innocent studying lead to this? oneshot


So this is my first LWD fanfic, so I encourage flames so I can know what I suck at. Might be more than a one-shot. Thanks!

**Bold Flashbacks**

_ItalicsThoughts or song lyrics_

Regular Present Time

_**Bold & Italic Thoughts in a Flashback**_

I do not own anything that has to do with Life With Derek, My Chemical Romance, or the song Mama.

Here is:

**Mama**

_Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,  
Mama, we all go to hell._

I melt as his tongue caresses mine, and his coarse hands run under my shirt, up my back and unhook my bra. My brown hair swished behind my head as he leaned me up against the back of my bedroom door. The lights were on and once in a while, I'd open my eyes and look at him, just to make sure this wasn't a dream.

It wasn't. I wondered how a night of studying ended in this.

"**Hello?" I whispered into the phone.**

"**Hey." Sam's sultry voice flowed over the phone. "I've got a test tomorrow. Could I maybe come over and study with you? I really need to ace this."**

"**Sure. Come over now and i'll make you dinner." We said our good-byes and I ran to the kitchen to see if we had anything to cook. **

**_Let's see,_ I thought to myself,_ we have some pasta, no. Pizza? No._**

"**Ah-ha," I said, grabbing a box of Rice: Chicken and Broccoli, and a can of Green Beans. I pulled my brown, straightened hair into a tight ponytail in the middle of the back of my head. My purple workout shirt hugged my skin and my black Capri pants fit looser, but were still tight. He can't see me in this. It's just so...ewww.**

_Oh, well, now,  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,  
Mama, we're all gonna die._

**I put on two pots of the right ingredients to boil, as I ran upstairs to change my clothes. I found a green spaghetti strap shirt, and my tight jeans. I was in the bathroom and just finishing up retouching my makeup when the doorbell rang. I caught one last look at myself, and ran down the stairs to the door. I swung it open and frowned. Derek.**

"**What are you doing here?" I sighed. "I thought you were out with some slut all night."**

"**Nope." He smirked at me. "She ditched me, and I forgot my key."**

"**Well you have to stay upstairs." I pushed him towards the stairs, and he rejected my thrust, and turned around.**

"**No, I have to watch the hockey game." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and an apple, stopping to sniff what I was cooking. I ran over to him as he was about to take some to try it. I smacked his head, and he yelped a little.**

"**What the hell, Case?" He gave me the evil eye as he walked to his chair and flipped on the game.**

"**Sam's coming over-"**

"**Great. He can watch the game with me."**

"**No," I said turning off the TV, "We're studying. There's a TV in the kitchen, and you can watch it there."**

"**No. I'm staying here. You can't make me move."**

"**Derek! I hate you!" The doorbell rang, but I unknowingly ignored it. "You're an arrogant son of a bitch. I hate you."**

**The doorbell rang again, and hearing it, I ran to open the door, almost giving Sam a glare.**

"**Hey." I smiled.**

"**Hey, is everything alright?" He gave me a foul look. "I heard you yelling."**

"**Um, yeah, everything's okay." I looked at Derek, and changed my voice to a whisper. "Derek came home unexpectedly, so we're going to have to study in my room. I'm sorry."**

"**Don't worry about it. I'll go up and get my stuff ready, while you...deal with him." He nodded toward Derek, said hello to him, and ran upstairs.**

"**Okay, Derek." I sighed, "We'll be upstairs studying, and having dinner, so don't bother us. If someone calls, tell them i'm busy, unless it's Emily."**

"**Why would anyone but Emily call you?" Derek smirked at me.**

"**Whatever." I poured our Rice into bowls, and our beans onto a plate, grabbed some salt and pepper, grabbed my stuff, and went up to my room, finding Sam waiting with at least 5 books sitting in front of him. His smile lit up my room.**

"**Sorry. Derek's an ass." I gave him his food with an apologetic smile.**

"**That's okay. So about that studying." His smile turned to a frown as we started to get ready for his English exam.**

_And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go.  
And when you go don't return to me my love._

**After about an hour and a half of studying, Sam was ready for the test and exhausted. It was only about 10 pm.**

"**I need caffeine." Sam grunted as he threw himself onto my bed. I went to go sit next to him, but tripped on his shoes, which he had thrown off an hour ago. I fell right on him, almost pushing my lips into his.**

"**Sorry." I tried to push myself off of him, but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into the most passionate kiss i've ever experienced. He laced his hands in mine as we pushed our lips apart and let our tongues explore each others mouth.**

**I fell from his grip, and went to the door.**

"**Where are you going?" He questioned.**

"**Downstairs. I'll go get you a pop." I said nervously.**

"**Don't." He frowned. "I'll go. Thanks for helping me. I'll let you know what i get on the test."**

"**Sam!" I ran after him as he nearly jumped down the stairs. "I'm sorry, don't leave."**

**The door slammed in my face and I watched him peel out of the driveway. I leaned my back against the front door and let my eyes leak. Derek got out of his chair to see what had happened.**

"**You okay Case?" He actually looked concerned for once.**

"**I'm fine." I lied through my teeth.**

"**Whatever." He smirked and walked away.**

"**Derek!" I got up and ran to him in his lazy chair. "What's your problem? I'm obviously not okay. Ugh."**

"**Cry about it Casey. We've all got our problems." He pushed me out of his way of the TV. "Get over it."**

_Mama, we're all full of lies.  
Mama, we're meant for the flies.  
And right now they're building a coffin your size,  
Mama, we're all full of lies._

He turned me around and carefully laid me on the bed. He pulled my hair out of the ponytail and ran his fingers through my hair. His hands were rough from hockey but they felt good against my skin.

"**Excuse me?" I stood with my hip out and my arms crossed.**

"**Your excused." He stood up and stood so close to me, could feel my arms brush his chest. "What do you want me to say? 'I'm sorry and I think that everything needs to revolve around you'? I think not."**

"**Oh grow up!" I spat back at him. "If the world revolves around anyone, it's you! You're always perfect and always the center of attention, even to my mom. You always get what you want."**

"**Oh please. My dad, Marti, and even Edwin pay more attention to you since you and your stupid little problems." He shook his head. "You've totally ruined my life."**

"**You're kidding right?" I almost screamed and ran up stairs, Derek close on my heal.**

"**Casey, why are you fighting with me?" He followed me into my room and even slammed the door behind him, as if it was his own. "All I did was ask you if you were okay and you freaked out at me."**

_Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,  
You should've raised a baby girl,  
I should've been a better son.  
If you could coddle the infection  
They can amputate at once.  
You should've been,  
I could have been a better son._

"**Derek, just leave. Please." I tried to push him out the door, but he pushed me around, pinning me against my door.**

"**Why are you doing this, Casey?" He loosened his grip, but his face came closer and closer to mine.**

"**You ruined everything." I broke down and started to cry again. "I planned a night alone with Sam, and if you hadn't have been here, it would have gone much better, but you ruined it."**

"**Case," He let me go and backed away, "that's not an excuse. You guys could have been up here screwing, and I'd be downstairs, not knowing, and not caring."**

"**You would care. You'd be disgusted."**

"**I would care. For a different reason." I looked up at him and he looked away, his eyes, I swear, were filled with tears. He looked at me and walked towards me, his eyes now filled with passion. He cupped my face in his hands and I stood there, stunned. "I think I love you Casey."**

"**What?"**

"**I love you."**

"**But you-"**

_And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go._

**He started **to kiss me, and I didn't reject him. I have no idea why he was kissing me, but I think i liked it. I led my hand to the door and locked it, incase my mom, George and the kids got home early from their weekend at Grandmas.

I melt as his tongue caresses mine, and his coarse hands run under my shirt, up my back and unhook my bra. My brown hair swished behind my head as he leaned me up against the back of my bedroom door. The lights were on and once in a while, I'd open my eyes and look at him, just to make sure this wasn't a dream.

He turned me around and carefully laid me on the bed. He pulled my hair out of the ponytail and ran his fingers through my hair. His hands were rough from hockey but they felt good against my skin.

_She said: "You ain't no son of mine  
For what you've done they're gonna find  
A place for you  
And just you mind your manners when you go.  
And when you go, don't return to me, my love."  
That's right._

He broke away from our kiss to clear off the bed and start removing our clothing. His shirt first, revealing his naturally tanned skin and toned chest. I sat up and ran my hands down his ripples as he kissed me lightly. Then, we removed my shirt, allowing my breasts to lay free. He leaned down and kissed both lightly as he began to unbutton his jeans, then, as he kept kissing, he undid my pants, pulling them down along with my green silk panties. His boxers were the only clothing left on either of our bodies. I swallowed the lump in my throat as he nervously pulled his brown and red stripped boxers down and fully removed them.

_Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
It's really quite pleasant  
Except for the smell,  
Mama, we all go to hell._

He stood awkwardly waiting for my approval to come near me. I nodded and watched him nervously lean on top of me kissing me lightly on the lips, making his way down my neck. He came to my ear and lightly brushed his tongue up my ear. I shuddered at his touch.

"Do you want this?" He looked down at me with his big brown eyes hidden beneath fear.

"I'm ready." I ran my skinny fingers through his soft, thick hair. "I want this."

"This might hurt." He warned me. "If this is your first time, it'll definitely hurt."

"I know. I can take the pain."

_2 - 3 - 4  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ohhh!  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma..._

He leaned down, straddling me, and kissed me before he slowly and carefully entered me. I winced as, for the first time, someone entered me. He pushed in farther, and I jumped at the pain. I let tears go and he wiped them away. My nails dug into his back as the pain flushed over me. I felt my first finger nail break the skin on his back and I felt blood drip down his back. I was hurting him.

"I can stop." He paused. I shook my head. He continued, quickening his pace, and soon, I was overcome with pleasure.

"Oh god." My breathing increased. This felt so amazing. "I love you."

"Casey, Casey, Casey!" He came and I felt it, causing me to. His body went limp over mine, and he collapsed onto me. I wiped the blood off of his back.

_And if you would call me your sweetheart,  
I'd maybe then sing you a song_

_But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun,  
You would cry out your eyes all along._

"I love you, Casey." He whispered breathlessly.

_We're damned after all.  
Through fortune and flame we fall.  
And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,  
To return from the ashes you call._

_We all carry on (We all carry on)  
When our brothers in arms are gone (When our brothers in arms are gone)  
So raise your glass high  
For tomorrow we die,  
And return from the ashes you call.  
_

* * *

So that's it. Let me know if I should continue. I'll think about it if someone urges me to...

Review please. Thanks!


End file.
